How crazy can 30 words be?
by Faerelv
Summary: Word Prompts taken from Keyser Söze livejournal page. Pairing: Hermione/Ginny! What crazy things can Hermione and Ginny get into when combined with the word prompts I found?  table A  Rating may change as I'm not sure on the rating!
1. Evidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Like I've said on my profile and in my other fic's and now here, this WILL contain femslash aka yuri! If you no like then get lost! But for the rest of us let the fun begin!**

**This list of 30 word prompts was taken from ****Keyser Söze livejournal page, if you want the list of prompts (and believe me there is a LOT LOT more) let me know and I'll send them to you, other then that I'll be trying to do all of the challenge prompt tables I can while taking this chance to practice my yuri skills! Wish me luck!**

**Evidence**

"I don't love him," Ginny slurred out drunkenly as she walked down the street with Hermione trying to support her, "I mean his gay, I don't blame him, that guy's pretty hot."

Hermione let out a sigh, why did Ginny have to turn out to be a talkative depressed drunk for?

"I mean Harry's got good taste and all but MALFOY!" Ginny slurred her words again as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, "You know what 'Mi?"

"What," Hermione said with a role of her eyes; she wouldn't be taking anything that Ginny said seriously tonight in the state that she was in.

"I think I love you," Ginny said as she attempted to look serious, "And I've got the evidence from the people watching you to tell me you like me too!"

Hermione stumbled in her steps, "What?"

"Oh yes," Ginny giggled merrily as she did not notice Hermione's stumble, "I got the House Elves to bring me the pictures! That's my evidence!"

Hermione could only thank Merlin that their shared flat wasn't to far away from where they stood.

"The House Elves brought me some photo's," Ginny continued onwards in her drunkenly haze, "They was worried what the strange photo's was doing to you, I took a look at them and realized what they where!"

"Photo's?" Hermione said dryly as she tried to pray to everything that Ginny had not found her secret porn stash.

Ginny giggled as they took a left hand turned and entered into the building that their flat was in.

"Well yes, they are photos but they had photos of me! Photo's of me naked! And photo's of other girls doing naughty things," Ginny said as she waved her arms about, "The evidence has been found so we can just admit we like each other!"

Hermione let out a groan; Ginny had found her secret porn stash and was now shouting it out for the world to hear.

"You love me, all those naughty photo's of me that you make 'funny noises' over the most according to the House Elf's," Ginny said again as Hermione opened the front door to their flat, "The House Elf's tell me that the photo's of me are your favourite selection of photo's to be naughty with!"

Hermione blocked out Ginny's drunken raving's about the photo's being evidence of their true love as she made sure to quickly get into the flat and put Ginny to bed.

As Hermione carried out these actions she never noticed Ginny's strange behaviour for a drunk nor did she realize that Ginny had taken a sobering potion back at the bar.

**The End!**

**Hope you all like it! The next prompt word is: I'm here. What yummy yuri can happen with that prompt with the pairing Hermione/Ginny I wonder?**


	2. I'm here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**I'm here**

"Hermione?" Ginny groaned out as she sat up in her bed, "What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm here," an amused Hermione said as she walked into Ginny's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, "You feeling alright?"

"My body feels like what Harry did to Voldermort on the final battle, and my mouth tastes like I've made out with a dust bunny," Ginny said with another groan, "What happened?"

"We went out last night for something different to do and you drank a little bit too much," Hermione said as she gave Ginny a pointed look.

Ginny took no notice of Hermione's look, "Please tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing?"

Hermione didn't answer; instead she stood up and walked out of the room. Ginny stayed on her bed, hoping that she didn't go and say something embarrassing like the photo's she found thanks to the House Elves nor that she had a BIG crush on Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully, not knowing what was going on inside of Hermione's head Ginny decided to take it slowly, "Where are you?"

"I'm here," Hermione said calmly as she walked back into Ginny's bedroom through this time she held a small potion vile in her hand, "I'm here Ginny; I was only gone to get you this."

Ginny shot Hermione a thankful look, "A sobering potion, thanks Hermione."

"It's nothing," Hermione said to Ginny with a smile.

With a quick wink Ginny took the potion, took the sobering potion from Hermione, took the cork out of the top and threw the potion back in one quick swig to avoid the flavour.

Watching Ginny, Hermione felt herself sigh as she looked at the red head woman in front of her that was slowly becoming so much more than a mere school playground crush.

'I'm here' Hermione thought as she took the empty potions vile off of Ginny and placed it on the bedside table, 'I'm here for you and will always be here for you as long as you allow me to be."

With that Hermione helped Ginny to go back to sleep and she then left Ginny's bedroom through not without a fond and loving look over her shoulder.

**The End of this prompt! Next one will be: ****Funeral!**

**I don't know if you can tell but instead of doing it as a fic with a series of random one shots in it with random pairings in this one I'm trying to link it so it'll be like a proper fic you know? Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Faerelv.**


	3. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Funeral**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked later that day, around 5pm, as she came down the stairs in only her pink dressing gown, "You said that you'd be back up in half an hour with lunch but that was over three hours ago, is everything alright?"

Ginny came to the bottom of the stairs, making sure she didn't trip over her to long dressing gown she continued to search for her friend and crush only to come across Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in tears with a letter in front her, there lunch lay forgotten on the side of the kitchen counter.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked slowly as she gently moved towards Hermione, frowning at the other woman's tear strained face, "Are you alright? Is everything okay? Was it the letter that made you cry?"

Hermione's only answer was to give a sharp shudder and start crying again, "It's Mr. Potts, his head. I know he was old and his time was very close and all but why now? Why!"

"Oh 'Mi," Ginny said softly as she made the rest of the distance to Hermione and sat down in the chair next to her, "It was just Mr. Pott's time to go, you know? You said yourself he was old and it was almost his time and all. I'm sure his in a better place now."

Hermione gave a sniffle, "Are you sure? He could of-"

"I'm sure, so don't cry anymore alright? His not in pain anymore and with those love ones that's already pasted on," Ginny said comfortingly, "Now then why don't you tell me all about Mr. Pott's and how you meet him? Will there be a funeral for him?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "Mr. Pott's the teddy bear shall be dearly missed."

"Hermione? Did you just say 'Mr. Pott's the teddy bear?" Ginny asked slowly as she had second's thoughts for Hermione's sanity.

"Mr. Pott's got his head ripped off by my aunts dog when she came over, my mum gave me to him when I was only 4 years old," Hermione cried out as fresh tears began to run down her face.

"I understand 'Mi, I had a teddy like that too, he was called Mr. Snuggles but Fred and Gorge thought it'd be funny to see what happened if they put him on an open fire," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a tight hug while trying to keep the dirty thoughts out of her mind as Hermione's breasts pressed up against her own, "How about you get Mr. Pott's sent to us and we can give him a funeral that he deserves?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny with hopeful watery eyes, "Really truly?"

"Truly," Ginny said kindly before letting out a giggle, "You know, I always thought that we'd be buying a pet of some sort in our back garden instead of a stuff toy, funny the things that life gives us huh?"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a watery giggle, "I know what you mean Ginny but sometimes these sort of things are a good thing."

"I agree," Ginny said with a saucy wink as she stood up and turned around, "You get yourself together; I'll make us something to eat."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said as she watched Ginny walk away, her eyes never wavering from Ginny's behind as it waved side to side as she walked.

Maybe Ginny was the one; maybe she wasn't as straight as she thought.

**The End of this prompt! Next prompt is: Puppy Love!**


	4. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Puppy Love**

"Hermione, love," a woman that looked like an older and more mature version of Hermione said as she hugged both Hermione and Ginny, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi mum," Hermione said as she returned her mother's hug, "Did you bring Mr. Potts?"

"I have, I think that I'll give you him now before we go to that cafe," Hermione's mum said as she passed over a small coffin from her bag.

"Thanks mum," Hermione said as she bite her lip and placed the mini coffin into the one strap bag she had brought with her, "Mum, I want you to meet my friend and roommate, Ginny."

Ginny stepped forward and offered her hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ginny Weasley."

Ginny and Hermione felt themselves tense up as Hermione's mother gave them both a penetrating look for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"I'm Monica Granger, Hermione's mother. My husband, Wendell Granger, and I have talked about this happening and you both have our full support," Monica said happily as she gave both girls a hug again, "You get double the support too as I can tell that this isn't just puppy love or a crush or anything but the real thing! I don't mind not getting grandchildren either! Through there is always the option of adoption and all those other muggle options but there's also the magic ways!"

Hermione and Ginny shared a confused look before looking back to where Monica was giggling madly while talking about the future of her daughter which involved something called 'yuri'.

"Mum? What are you on about?" Hermione asked as she voiced her own and Ginny's thoughts.

Monica linked arms with Hermione and Ginny before leading them down the street to a nearby cafe.

"Why you two are lovers of course!" Monica said happily, not taking any notice of the people around them, "You two make such a cute couple."

"COUPLE!" Hermione and Ginny cried out at the same time, both of their faces going bright red.

"That's right," Monica giggled, "The way you two are around each other reminds me of how myself and your father Hermione was when we was young, those was the days."

With that Monica gave a remembering sigh before making the last few steps to the cafe to grab a table.

"I do like you," Hermione said, shocking Ginny with a blush, "I'm not sure how but I do love you."

Ginny watched as Hermione quickly left to join her mother at the cafe table, she watched Hermione's body sway as she ran. If what Hermione had said then it was no longer puppy love.

It was the beginning of true love.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice cut into Ginny's ears, "Are you going to join us or what?"

"Coming," Ginny called back with happiness in her voice, "Hold your hoses already, I'm coming."

As Ginny sat down at the cafe table she couldn't help but smile as Hermione slyly moved closer than the normal just friends close. Life seemed to be getting better and better.

**The End of this prompt! Next prompt is: Gloves!**


	5. Gloves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Gloves**

"Hermione dear, what do you think?" Monica, Hermione's mother, asked kindly as amusement at her daughter's situation danced in her eyes.

"Think of what mum?" Hermione asked as she tried to ignore the giggling that was coming from Ginny and her mum.

"What you thought of this yuri manga," Monica said with a smirk as she passed the book over to Hermione.

Hermione took the book from her mother; she noticed that her mum had marked a page for her to look. Opening the book at the page as the page selected couldn't be more evil then the other pages, Hermione felt her throat grow dry and somewhere else grow wet.

The picture in the manga had to females in a very sexual position, through the thing that made Hermione's lust fly was the fact that the girl on the bottom looked almost identical to Ginny while the girl on the top looked almost identical to Hermione.

It was then that it hit Hermione, she wasn't just crushing over any female or male oh no. She was crushing over her best friends little sister, Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently through she knew well what the picture was doing to Hermione, "Is there anything wrong?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and noticed the look in her eyes, "Ginny, I didn't know you was into this."

"I thought you knew, we're both lesbians at the very least with the photo's the House Elves shown me," Ginny said as she gave a 'the gloves are off' smirk to Hermione.

Hermione gave a growl, "How'd you remember about them? I thought that you just mentioned them when you were drunk."

Monica gave the waiter their order, three cups of tea and 3 pieces of chocolate cake, before sitting back and watching the fireworks fly.

"Well...your magical touch helped a lot!" Ginny said as she held up her hands in defence, "I mean you know what it's like to be drunk and how you remember those crazy times."

Hermione glared at Ginny, "Let's just get this over with mum."

"The gloves are off," Monica said as she took a sip of tea as she watched her daughter and soon to be girlfriend argue.

"Alright, so we both know about the photo's, so what?" Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders as she picked up her cup, "Now maybe we can get onto the next stage of being together?"

With that Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione over her cup as she took a sip.

"No," Hermione said strongly as she stood up, "No Ginny, we both know I'm the boss between us as I pay the most towards the bills and on the other things we agree on. So my word is law yet you keep saying no. You've stepped over the line Ginny."

Ginny watched with wide eyes as Hermione got up and walked away.

"My daughter is right," Monica said quietly catching Ginny's attention, "You should have just told her that you found those photos that you felt the same way. You should have let her know and share how you felt. Trust me when I say that things would have gone differently if you had."

Ginny gave a groan, "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"You are but..." Monica said wisely, "Have you thought about letting Hermione take the lead for a change? She's right, she should be the one in charge and...well there is the proof in the yuri manga too."

Ginny left with a new light in her eyes and heart, leaving a yuri fan mother giggling like mad at the plans to change her daughter and daughters lover's life into a yuri manga.

**The next prompt is: Blackboard!**

**Is there anything that anyone wants to see happen between Hermione and Ginny? The next few chapters or so is planned to have them 'exploring' each other and such, so! Anything anyone wants to see?**


	6. Blackboard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Can someone vote on the poll for a new pairing on my profile? The amount of votes each pairing/s get's will work so that the pairing with the most votes gets done first and the pairing/s with the least votes gets done last or not at all, please vote and let me know.  
**

**Blackboard**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully as she stood outside of Hermione's bedroom, "Can I come in?"

Ginny waited with batted breath as the sound of clicking came from the door's lock. Thinking that Hermione had unlocked her door Ginny tried to turn the handle only to get a bad shock.

"Guess that I deserve that," Ginny muttered as she shock her right hand to get rid of the tingles that ran through her hand, "I'm sorry Hermione, I'll do whatever you want to make it up, I'll listen to you while you make horrible noises on a blackboard without any ear protection. I'll let you write horrible things about me on a blackboard and leave it in every single Hogwarts' classroom."

The next thing Ginny knew was that she was dripping wet with a bucket on her head.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that," Ginny said dryly as she took the bucket off her head, "But Hermione, I...what the hell, how did you manage that Hermione?"

Ginny looked close at the bucket to find that Hermione had created a bucket out of the same material that a blackboard was made of, plus it had words like 'Ginny, you are an idiot' written on it in white chalk.

"That's it," Ginny said with a determined look on her face, "Hermione, I'm coming in there and were going to talk about this like the adults we are."

With that Ginny gave a wave of her wand and the door opened, she slowly and carefully walked into Hermione's bedroom, expecting to be hexed into next week, when nothing happened. Looking around Hermione's room, which looked to be a library with a bed and clothes in it, Ginny spotted a note on Hermione's bed.

Picking the note up, Ginny read: _Gone out to think about things, back in time for tea. Hermione._

**To Be Continued...**

**Next word in the challenge is: Muse**


	7. Muse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Muse**

Hermione let out a depressed sigh as she thought on what she had found out, Ginny had returned her love…it didn't help that her mother was a fan of yuri manga either.

Looking around as she walked through the local park near her's and Ginny's home Hermione couldn't help but notice every little thing about the couple's there.

'There all male and female' Hermione muse 'If there are so many straight couple's around then what would it do if Ginny and I became a couple? Would it cause an uproar or something?'

With a sigh Hermione walked over to a nearby bench that overlooked a large lake filled with different types of ducks.

As Hermione looked out over the lake she couldn't help but muse, was it possible that she and Ginny could be a couple? Would Ginny allow her the control she wanted and needed? What would Ginny's parents say about this? Would it be a short term thing or a long term thing? If it was a long term thing where would this take them?

Hermione felt a pressure growing in the back of her head causing her to let out a groan and to place her head in her hands.

"What seems to be the problem dear?" a voice of an old lady asked kindly.

Hermione gave a little jump, she hadn't even noticed the woman sitting down, "Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Ah, young love," the old woman said causing Hermione to quickly turn around to face her.

"Yes…how do you know?" Hermione asked with wide eyes as she watched the woman take out some knitting.

"It's obvious to me deary," the old woman said as she began to knit, "It's written all over you, how your sitting, in your eyes, that sigh you keep doing…yes, I can tell, been there myself you know."

"Oh?" Hermione asked politely, "Did you get married to him then?"

The old woman gave a kind chuckle, "Him? Oh no my dear, She."

"She?" Hermione asked in surprise, "I thought…"

"Oh I know deary," the old woman gave a chuckle, "But we got together at your age and we're still together to this day, why with them allowing marriage to the same sex these day we got married too only last year, one of the happiest days of my life."

Hermione listened to the woman's words, if this woman and her lover was still together after all this time then did that mean there was hope for Ginny and her, might it not be a short term fad of Ginny's?

"How do you know that she's the right one?" Hermione asked nervously, "What will your friends and family think? And what about the people who live in your area and work with you? What about-"

"They don't count," the old woman said as she paused in her knitting, the light caught her face showing ocean blue eyes and red hair, "If those close to you love you both as much they say they do then accepting it shouldn't be a problem for them. And for all those other people…well they don't count dear."

Hermione nodded her head as she mused over what she had been told.

"Dear, there is only one bit of information that is more important than any other you'll get given about this matter," the old woman said with a smile, "And that is to follow your heart."

"Follow…my…heart…" Hermione repeated as she placed a hand on her heart for a few seconds before nodding determinedly, "Thanks, I know just what to do now."

With that Hermione got up and ran back in the direction of her home, not noticing that the old woman disappeared to show Molly Weasley sitting on the bench watching her with kind eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next prompt for the story: Magic.**


	8. Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Magic**

Hermione let a grin show on her face as she made the bed, fresh sheets would only be the start of the magic she had planned for tonight.

"Hermione?" came Ginny's voice from the kitchen, "Have you gotten back yet? Is that you?"

Hermione allowed a wicked grin to spreed over her face as she closed the curtains, the last touch to their time of magic.

"Ginny, can you please come here for a moment?" Hermione called out of her bedroom door.

"Alright," came the unsure voice of Ginny, followed by the sounds of her footsteps coming up the stairs.

Hearing the footsteps, Hermione carefully positioned herself by the door for when Ginny came into the bedroom.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out as she got to the top of the stairs, "Where are you?"

"I'm in my bedroom, the door should be open so come straight in," a smirking Hermione called back as she drew her wand in preparation of the first step.

"...alright, what do you need help with?" Ginny asked as she walked into Hermione's bedroom only to find herself hit with a 'stupefy' spell.

"Got to love magic," Hermione said with a smirk as she placed her wand back in it's holder, she then turned back to Ginny who was on the floor looking at her with wide eyes, "We're going to have so much fun together Gin! It'll be a new kind of magic!"

Ginny felt like letting out a moan as the look Hermione sending.

"Oh we're going to have fun tonight," Hermione said with a grin as she levitated Ginny onto the bed, "I talked to a very nice old woman while I was out at the park this afternoon, we talked and now I'm ready to show you...just...how I...feel."

Ginny felt her body give a shudder of pleasure at Hermione's words.

"Let's begin shall we?" Hermione asked in a dominating tone as she started to undo the button's on Ginny's top.

Ginny gave a groan as Hermione undressed her without magic, frustrated with the little touches that Hermione seemed to be giving her, almost like a ghost.

"Now, now, we don't want to rush such magic," Hermione tutted as she finished removing Ginny's top to reveal Ginny's bra, "Now then, let's get of this little thing and we can start having a bit of fun..."

Ginny started to feel wet as Hermione's dominating hands moved over her body.

"'Mione," Ginny cried out as she felt Hermione give one of her nipples a quick suck, "Please..."

Hermione gave Ginny a wicked wink, "Don't worry hun, the magic's only beginning."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Prompt: Clean.**


	9. Clean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Clean**

Hermione gave a smug smile as she allowed Ginny to wash her back, they had been at it for over two hours and it was still as fresh, new and exciting as the first time they ever touched.

"Got to get clean," Ginny said with a giggle, "We don't want anything bad to happen or we won't be able to have any fun!"

Hermione gave a lustful smirk, "I couldn't live without seeing you lying beneath me, moan and whimpering as I sucked on your breasts, so yes, time to clean ourselves it is."

Ginny's face matched the colour of her hair, "Hermione!"

"Ah, is my little Gin-Gin going all shy?" Hermione cooed with a smirk as Ginny gave a groan and hide in Hermione's hug, "How cute!"

"Your mean 'mione," Ginny muttered from her spot within Hermione's arms, "A big meanie who won't be enjoying a shower with their lover."

Hermione gave a pout, "Ah Gin, pwease? I promise to cook more!"

"Nice try," Ginny said, biting back a giggle, "But nope, you'll just have to wait for another chance to join me."

Hermione didn't answer; instead she began to suck on Ginny's neck causing the red head to give a low moan.

"Hermione," moaned Ginny, "You're supposed to say alright and sit here like a good girl while I take my shower alone. Not use kinky methods to avoid that."

Hermione gave a smug smirk, "Oh? Really? I guess you need to teach me more," Hermione gave Ginny's neck another lick.

Ginny felt herself go as Hermione's sinful tongue began to explore her neck, it was all she could do to not moan.

"Teach me," Hermione lustfully said, "I'll learn to clean you up better, I think I'll start practicing right..._now_."

Ginny gave a cry of pleasure as she felt Hermione's finger's join the tongue on her body. Ginny could take it no longer; the feeling of pleasure came washing over her body as Hermione used her sinful tongue to **clean** Ginny.

"Is my Gin-Gin enjoying herself?" Hermione asked with a smirk in her voice, "Am I doing a good job of cleaning you?"

Ginny didn't reply, she found the feelings of pure pleasure washing over her like a title wave. If this is what submitting to Hermione meant that Ginny would do it more often. She let out a moan of pleasure as Hermione's hands danced around her nipples.

"Ahh, is my little girl all ready for another round?" Hermione asked.

"I can hear that smirk in your sinful voice," Ginny moaned as she squirmed under Hermione's touch, "So cut it out, besides I need to get clean-"

Ginny suddenly found herself cut off as Hermione placed her lips on top of her own.

"Nope, not going to happen," Hermione said with another lick, "I'm going to clean you all up and you're going to enjoy it."

With that Ginny was lost in a world of pleasure once again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next word in the challenge is: Secret**


	10. Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Secret**

Hermione found herself meeting the floor at Ginny's news, "YOU WHAT!"

"Sorry," Ginny said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I only just got the letter today; idiots thought it'd be smart to send it by muggle post."

"But your saying we've got people coming to stay, which we have no room or food for, that are you're stuck up friends who are going to be staying with us for a few days?" Hermione asked as she ran her hands through her hair, "Ginny, I don't mind really, we can just make the flat bigger using magic but have you stopped and thought what they'd do here? How much alone time we'd have?"

Ginny gave a pout, "I know love but I can't help it, the idiots sent their letter by post instead of by owl."

"At least I know why your father approved of these friends for," Hermione said with a sigh as she pulled Ginny into her lap with a big sigh.

"Why?" Ginny asked as she snuggled up to Hermione.

"They seem amazed with muggle things as your father," Hermione deadpanned causing Ginny to burst out laughing.

"Oh very funny," Ginny said as she crossed her arms, "But what are we going to do? I mean what about our **secret** time together?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Hermione purred as she gave Ginny's ear lobe some attention, "I'll make sure that we get some **secret **time alone."

"I can't wait for it," Ginny said with a shudder as Hermione began sucking on her tongue, "You're so good with your tongue, it's almost sinful."

"Almost sinful?" Hermione said with a pout, "I need to change that."

Ginny let out a moan as Hermione's tongue licked places she didn't know was possible.

"You get yummier every day," Hermione completed as her tongue went lower down Ginny's neck, "I wonder how you'll taste in a couple of years time."

"Even more yummy!" Came to hyper voices causing Hermione and Ginny to fall onto the floor.

"Emily!" Ginny cried out as she saw the blond haired blue eyed girl, "Your here!"

"Thomas! Your here too!" Hermione cried out as she saw the brown haired brown eyed male, "I didn't know you knew Ginny. What are you doing here?"

"Why I thought you knew," Emily said with a smirk.

Thomas finished, "Where here to find out your dirty little **secret**!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Next word in the challenge is: ****Superstition**


	11. Superstition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**Superstition**

"I will kill them," Ginny said as she slammed her hand down on the kitchen table the following morning, "Last night I couldn't even sleep in my _own_ bet let alone yours!"

"I know what you mean," Hermione said with a sigh as she pinched her nose, "I've had enough of Emily's and Thomas' superstition to last me a life time."

"Oh no!" moaned Ginny, "Please don't tell me they believe in that superstition still and got you to...you didn't..."

"I did," Hermione groaned out as she pinched the top of her nose, "I had to go through it all just to make Emily and Thomas even walk into the bedrooms."

"Well don't worry," Ginny said with a sigh as she walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a comforting hug, "I bet they'll be gone in a few days."

"True," Hermione said as she turned around and returned Ginny's hug, "Still I hate having to deal with them, whoever would of guessed that wizards and witches believed in _that_ superstition?"

"It's weird I know," Ginny said with a sigh, leaning into Hermione's hold, "You'd of thought they'd known the truth after all but..."

"I understand," Hermione said as she ran a hand through Ginny's hair, "Emily and Thomas told me that they're only here for a few days, they want to 'get to know us' and 'to find your dirty little secret'."

"Well they can't be gone soon enough for my taste," Ginny said as she gave a sigh, "I mean they are part of my family's long time friends and all but that doesn't stop me from wanting to-"

Ginny was silenced by Hermione kissing her on the lips lovingly.

"I know but the sooner they believe the superstition isn't real then the sooner they can go," Hermione said with a sigh, "How about…we speed things up a little?"

"Speed them up?" Ginny asked in shock, "I don't know how you're going to find yourself someone who can fly without a broomstick, spell or has a magical creature inheritance?"

Hermione gave a smirk, "Oh we know all the tricks but Emily and Thomas doesn't…"

Ginny's eyes widened as what Hermione was implying hit her, "But then what about the rest? How are we going to get a muggle pizza?"

"I'll make one!" Hermione said suddenly, "I learnt how to make one back in my primary school; I think we even have the ingredients…"

"You know," Ginny said as she pulled Hermione into a loving hug, "Just where or how the superstition of if a magical person eating a muggle pizza will cause them to fly came from I don't know."

"Nor do I," Hermione said with a shrug, "But for now let's see about getting them out of here."

"Agreed, I don't want to spend another night in bed without you there," Ginny said as Hermione hugged back, "I-"

"AHHH! It's true!" came a cry from downstairs.

Hermione and Ginny shared a groan, what had Thomas and Emily done now?

**To Be Continued…**

**Next prompt word is: Fantasy.**


End file.
